This application is directed to fragrance materials containing silicones, particularly fragrance materials containing siloxanes in a non-aqueous based fragrance system.
Most fragrance chemicals are hydrophobic materials indicating that they are more soluble in non-aqueous based systems than aqueous systems. For this reason, fragrance compositions are commonly provided in a hydrocarbon base. These hydrocarbon bases comprise materials including alcohols, such as ethanol, and other materials, such as dipropylene glycol and diethyl phthlatae and isopropyl myristate. Higher boiling solvents can also be used in systems depending on the application and are commonly provided in a non-aqueous based systems. Higher temperature applications include plug-in air fresheners where the electric power source can be used to power a heating element to deliver the fragrance chemicals and a higher boiling fragrance solvents. In these situations higher boiling point carriers such as dipropylene glycol ethers are often used as the fragrance chemical solvents.
Alternatively, an aqueous based system may be employed to deliver fragrance materials. One advantage of an aqueous based fragrance system is the reduced flash point of the fragrance system. In order to make the fragrance chemicals miscible and deliverable in the aqueous system, surfactant and other chemicals are used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,646, the contents hereby incorporated by reference, discloses the use of a polymeric emulsion with a dispersed oil phase for the deliverance of atomized oil, such as a fragrance oil, insecticidal oil or medicinal oil. The patent states that the dispersed oil has the benefits of not needing to be shaken before use, is not flammable and does not deposit fragrance on surfaces.
The deposition of fragrance on surfaces is a problem with many fragrance systems. Controlling the rate of fragrance usage, the particle size of the fragrance as well as insuring that the fragrance remains in the atmosphere is critical. In particular for air fresheners, it is critical that the fragrance not deposit on surfaces such as tables and other surfaces leaving unsightly appearance or damage surfaces.
Despite the teachings, there is an ongoing need for new fragrance compositions that deliver the desired fragrance in a safe manner that does not deposit fragrance on surfaces after use.
The present invention is directed to a non-aqueous based fragrance system containing a siloxane oil for the delivery of fragrance chemicals. The fragrance chemical system is particularly well suited for the delivery of fragrance chemicals for air fresheners.
More specifically the present invention is directed to a liquid, non-aqueous based fragrance containing a siloxane oil at a level of from about 20 to about 30 weight percent of the fragrance composition. Preferably the siloxane oil has a vapor pressure of from about 0.8 to about 1.2 mm Hg (millimeters of mercury).
In a more preferred embodiment of the invention, a fragrance composition is provided comprising:
from about 20 to about 30 weight percent of the fragrance composition has a vapor pressure of greater than 0.3;
from about 15 to about 25 weight percent of the fragrance composition has a vapor pressure of from about 0.1 to about 0.3;
from about 3 to about 12 weight percent of the fragrance composition has a vapor pressure of from 0.03 to about 0.01; and
less than about 10 weight percent of the fragrance composition has a vapor pressure of less than 0.01; and a siloxane oil from about 20 to about 30 weight of the fragrance.
In a highly preferred embodiment of the invention, a fragrance composition is provided comprising:
from about 23 to about 28 weight percent of the fragrance composition has a vapor pressure of greater than 0.3;
from about 16 to about 20 weight percent of the fragrance composition has a vapor pressure of from about 0.1 to about 0.3;
from about 4 to about 6 weight percent of the fragrance composition has a vapor pressure of from 0.03 to about 0.01; and
less than 5, more preferably from about 0.01 to about 4 weight percent of the fragrance composition having a vapor pressure of less than 0.01; and a siloxane oil from about 23 to about 28 weight of the fragrance.
The present invention is also directed to a method and apparatus for delivering fragrance from an air freshener, the air freshener containing a heating element preferably with a piezo electric device.
The above embodiments and other embodiments of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification and examples.